Wie alles begann
by Loria
Summary: Das Leben des Schreibers Asirik vor Apophis
1. Panik

Hoffe, dass es auch einigermaßen gefällt. ;-)  
Die Charaktere gehören MGM und so weiter. Die Handlung gehört  
trotzdem mir! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Es war ein reges treiben in der Stadt Karnak. Der Marktplatz war voller Menschen, man trieb hier einen Tauschhandel. Zum Beispiel tauschte man Gemüse gegen Töpferware. Geld war noch unbekannt. Doch die Menschen waren zufrieden, sie mussten nicht Hunger leiden. Sie bekamen von ihrem Pharao sogar mehr Ackerland zugewiesen. Die Menschen von Karnak lebten seit Jahren ruhig und in Frieden, bis zu jenem Unglückstag, an dem sie Opfer der Goa'ulds wurden.  
  
In dieser Stadt lebte auch der Schreiber Asirik mit Frau und seinen zwei Kindern. Asirik war durch seine Tätigkeit ein angesehener Mann. Der Pharao war mit seiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Zu seinen Aufgaben zählten: Feststellung der Steuerabgaben, juristische Urkunden und die Kontrolle des Tier- und Lebensmittelbestandes des königlichen Lagers. Er machte diese Arbeit sehr gern, da schon sein Vater sagte: "In diesem Beruf leidest du keine Not!" Seine Familie war sehr stolz auf ihn, auch wenn er manchmal bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten musste. Asirik liebte seine Frau und die beiden Kinder sehr. Er war ein gütiger und liebevoller Mensch. Als Samue, so hieß seine Frau ihn vor Jahren kennen lernte, waren es seine tiefschwarzen Augen die sie zum schmelzen brachten. Als Asirik an diesem Tag zum Tempel von Amun ging um seiner täglichen Arbeit nachzugehen, wusste er noch nicht, dass er seine Familie niemals wieder sehen würde.  
  
Etwas weiter von der Stadt lag die Wüste, mit kleinen Wasseroasen. Die Kinder spielten dort gern, weil sie hier niemanden störten. Nadir, Sahib und Radim, etwas ältere Jungen hatten großen Spaß daran sich mit Sand zu bewerfen. Nach einiger Zeit sah Nadir etwas im Sand glänzen. Er ging näher und schob den restlichen Sand zur Seite. Sahib sagte: "Es sieht aus wie ein Stück von einem Metallring." Sie versuchten so weit wie es ging den Ring freizulegen. Die drei Jungen schauten sich ungläubig an. "Was soll das sein, am besten ich hole meinen Vater". sagte Nadir.  
  
Er rannte so schnell es geht in die Stadt zurück. Die Beiden anderen warteten solange am Fundort. Bald erschienen Nadir und sein Vater. Er staunte auch nicht schlecht. Es wurde Verstärkung geholt, das unbekannte Ding freigeschaufelt und mit Hilfe von Seilen aufgerichtet. Einige verloren schnell das Interesse an diesem Metallring, doch die Neugierigsten blieben. Plötzlich erbebte die Erde. Nadirs Vater sagte:" Das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen, die Götter sind erbost." Der Metallring fing an sich zu drehen und blieb bei verschiedenen Symbolen stehen. Eine riesige Fontäne kam aus dem Inneren des Ringes. Alle wichen erschrocken zurück. Einige ergriffen sofort die Flucht. Durch diesen Metallring traten plötzlich seltsame Wesen. Sie sahen aus wie mutierte Schlangen, die in der Sonne glänzten wie Metall. Doch diese Wesen prophezeiten nichts Gutes. Sie schossen auf alles was sich bewegte.  
  
Voller Panik rannten die Menschen in die Stadt, wo sie sich sicher fühlten. Vor dem Sternentor lagen viele Leichen, auch Nadir und sein Vater hatten es nicht mehr geschafft. Die Menschen rannten um ihr Leben. Die Soldaten des Pharaos hatten sich schon vor der Stadt postiert, um die Eindringlinge zu vernichten. In der Stadt herrschte das Chaos. Ein paar von den älteren Bewohnern versuchten eilig ihr Hab und Gut in Sicherheit zubringen. Wenige verkrochen sich in ihre Häuser. Die Mehrheit jedoch rannte zu ihrem Heiligtum den Tempel des Amun. Samue, die Frau des Schreibers versuchte auch die Kinder und sich in Sicherheit zubringen. In ihrem Haus befand sich eine Hintertür, die durch einen kleinen unterirdischen Gang aus der Stadt führte. Die Nachbarsfamilie mit drei kleinen Kindern, keines älter als zwei Jahre, nutzte auch diesen Gang. Samue fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, sie musste an ihren Mann denken. Sie wollte ihm entgegen laufen, ihn suchen. Die Nachbarin aber sagte:" Samue, du hast eine Verantwortung deinen Kindern gegenüber. Asirik würde auch wollen, dass du erst die Kinder in Sicherheit bringst." So hoffte und betete Samue, das auch ihr Mann es geschafft hatte. 


	2. das Ende?

@Höllenwauwau: danke für dein Review! (  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unterdessen hatte sich die Mehrheit im Tempel verschanzt. Sie hofften Amun würde sie beschützen. Die Goa'uld zogen in die Stadt ein. Sie übersäten ihren Weg mit Leichen. Selbst unter den Soldaten des Pharaos gab es viele Verluste. Der Schreiber Asirik sah erschrocken die Menschenmenge auf sich zu stürzen. Alle schrieen durcheinander und hatten Angst. Asirik ließ sie herein und verriegelte das Tor. Einige verkrochen sich in die hintersten Ecken. Asirik sprach ihnen Mut zu, obwohl auch er Angst hatte. Von draußen wurde das Tor beschossen. Lange konnte es dieser Gewalteinwirkung nicht standhalten. Asirik fühlte sich verantwortlich für diese armen Menschen. Er dachte an seine Frau und die Kinder.  
  
Kurze Zeit darauf wurde das Tor mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Lärm gesprengt. Die Jaffas stürmten herein und bildeten ein Spalier. Sie saßen in der Falle. Der Führer der Goa'ulds kam näher. Er sah sich die ängstlichen Menschen an, die eng beieinander hockend in den Ecken saßen. Der Goa'uld musterte alle und sagte:" Dieser Haufen ergibt exzellente Wirte." Der Schreiber Asirik stand die ganze Zeit wie angewurzelt da. Doch er fand den Mut und trat dem Goa'uld entgegen. Der Goa'uld sah ihn von oben bis unten an und sagte:" Du hast Mut, doch der bringt dich auch nicht weiter". Dabei glühten seine Augen. Bevor Asirik noch etwas erwidern konnte, hielten zwei Jaffawachen ihn fest. Der Führer der Goa'ulds sagte:" Du bist der richtige Wirt für meinen Sohn Apophis". Asirik wurde mit einigen anderen aus der Stadt und zum Sternentor gebracht. Der Rest der ihm nutzlos erschien wurde im Tempel getötet. Die Jaffas die am Sternentor bleiben mussten, hatten das Rückwahlgerät ausgegraben. Alle verschwanden im Sternentor. Die Goa'ulds hinterließen eine Stadt des Grauens. Karnak war nicht mehr das was es einmal war.  
  
Die am Leben geblieben waren vergruben das Sternentor wieder. "Wir haben das Unheil selber in unsere Stadt gebracht" sagten sie. Asiriks Frau und die Kinder hatten glücklicherweise überlebt. Sie weinte und schrie, als sie hörte was ihrem Mann zugestoßen war. Ihre Gebete für die Rückkehr ihres Mannes wurden nie erhört.  
  
Die Goa'ulds waren mit ihren künftigen Wirten wieder auf ihren Heimatplaneten zurückgekehrt.  
  
Den Schreiber Asirik gab es nicht mehr. Er musste seinen Körper opfern, für den Goa'uld Apophis. Asiriks Seele verschwand in tiefster Dunkelheit, ohne die geringste Hoffnung wieder ans Tageslicht zukommen. Und so begann ein Alptraum der wohl niemals enden wird.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
